The finishing stands of a rolling mill for producing bars comprising special essentially transverse ribs or profiles or for producing threaded bars are provided with rolls, the surface of which comprises notches or profiles repeated at constant pitch along the entire roll circumference.
This dictates the need for fairly precise adjustment during the assembly of the stand and the making of the motor, spindle and stand connections.
In this respect, the pair of rolls must be set angularly relative to each other in a special manner so as to exactly position the grooves provided in the two rolls in the manner required by the type of rolling operation.
Such an adjustment is lengthy and difficult in known rolling mills and is usually carried out with the spindles detached from the rolls, and in addition does not allow rapid correction if the rolls are found to be out of phase during assembly due to errors or play in the transmission linkage.
One object of the present invention is to provide an angular adjustment device for the rolls which enables rapid action to be taken in correcting phasing errors between the stand rolls.
A further object is to make said adjustment without dismantling stand components or disconnecting couplings or spindles.